Simple tragedia
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Rose odia a Scorpius Malfoy. Porque saca mejores notas. Y porque está saliendo con Mary. - reto El significado del odio del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas - femslash leve - por Gui.


**Gui**: Os voy a contar la historia de una chica llamada Gui que no tiene mucho tiempo pero sí una buena idea. Algo oscura y torturada, pero no es mala. Y se pone a escribirla en FanFiction. Y el internet se va a la mierda. Y la historia que ha tardado una hora y media en escribir, una hora y media en la que podía haber trabajado o algo así, se va a la mierda también. Cuando ya la había acabado.

Era muy oscura. Por mucho que participase en el reto El significado del odio, del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas, era casi demasiado oscura. Así que os voy a escribir otra cosa que no tiene mucho que ver porque no me apetece volver a escribir lo mismo. Era larga y esta será corta. Era oscura y esta será algo más normal.

**Disclaimer**: Rowling tiene tantas copias de HP que ya no se le pueden perder. A menos que desaparezca todo el papel del mundo. Y seguiría estando en internet.

* * *

><p><strong>Simple tragedia<strong>

Rose arrugó su pergamino. Había tenido una maldita S. Aún veía dos asientos más a la izquierda esa reluciente E en ese reluciente pergamino. No podía soportarlo.

Se mataba a trabajar. Sólo hacía eso. Y Scorpius y Mary, la pareja perfecta, el dúo dinámico, siempre estaban por encima. No podía odiar a Mary, que además era la segunda, porque eran amigas desde siempre. Pero a Scorpius... No sólo era el novio de Mary sino que además era un creidillo. Lo hacía todo perfectamente. Y los profesores no paraban de decir "no sé qué superlativo usar para describirle".

En sí era simpático. Cuando hablaban nadie habría dicho que ella no podía tragárselo. No podía soportar que respondiese a todo como si fuese obvio. No podía soportar que su vida romántica fuese tan perfecta como su salud y sus estudios. Era el chico perfecto. Simpático, arrebatador, espléndido. A todos les caía bien.

No es que le odiase. Ella no odiaba a nadie. Pero es que además era el novio de Mary. De su Mary.

* * *

><p>A Rose le gustaban esos momentos durante las vacaciones, en los que Mary venía a casa y veían una película juntas. Se abrazaban y se quedaban así, mirando la pantalla. Vivan los artilugios muggles. Mary a menudo se apoyaba en Rose y ella le tocaba el pelo, se lo trenzaba, le hacía moños... Mary se quedaba a dormir en casa y a veces les daba pereza montar otro colchón y dormían juntas. Susurraban en la oscuridad.<p>

-Al parecer, la gárgola de la sala común no siempre fue una gárgola. Me ha dicho la Dama Gris que eran dos y que se peleaban, que mareaban a todo el que quisiese entrar. Debía de ser divertido.

-Sí, pero no podías entrar en la sala común. Imagínate que vas con prisas.

Mary se rió. Rose notó la vibración de su garganta en el brazo y el aliento en el codo.

-Tienes razón.

Hablaban de cualquier cosa. Se reían. Volvían a comentar la película. Se consultaban sobre el estado de ánimo de algunos compañeros. Como Justin Bale, que no tenía aspecto de llevar muy bien lo de los EXTASIS.

De pequeñas comentaban los chismes de Hogwarts. En quinto empezaron a contarse los recuerdos borrosos de las borracheras. Rememoraban la primera vez que fumaron. Juntas. Siempre susurrando de noche. Los padres de Rose conocían bien a Mary y los de Mary se sabían los platos preferidos de Rose. Casi deseaban que llegasen las vacaciones para seguir su ritual. Alguna vez habían hecho más escándalo. Porque a Rose le daba por hacerle cosquillas a Mary o Mary a Rose. Y cuando se dormían hablaban más lentamente y no recordaban quién había perdido primero el conocimiento.

Rose, en séptimo, empezó a dormirse más tarde. Mary seguía en el ritual. Pero Rose se desvelaba, pegada a Mary y sintiendo su respiración. Una de esas noches no quiso que se durmiera. Estaba con los ojos medio cerrados. se reía más despacio. Y se le había acercado. Y Rose la besó. Mary no se apartó.

* * *

><p>Cuando no podía con Scorpius se imaginaba cómo reaccionaría si le contase que había besado a su novia. Que su novia le había devuelto el beso. Medio dormida, pero lo había hecho.<p>

Su técnica se iba a la mierda en las noches en las que Mary no aparecía. Qué cómodo era compartir Sala Común con tu novio. Rose no conseguía dormirse. Se los imaginaba acostándose. Cerrando los ojos, sudando, gritando. La misma imagen le volvía una y otra vez a la cabeza, la de Mary gimiendo el nombre de Scorpius. No podía evitarlo. En esos momentos, mientras se torturaba a si misma imaginándose esas cosas (que seguramente tenían lugar), odiaba a Scorpius Malfoy más que en todos los momentos anteriores.

Sabía que no podía. Tenía que dejarlo. Tenía que dejarles. Volver a esos plácidos momentos en los que sólo odiaba a Scorpius por sus notas. Fijarse en otra chica, en otro chico. Tenía que olvidarlo. Tenía que olvidarla. Pero esa imagen volvía. Y era tan tentador imaginar que Mary gemía "Rose", recordar sus labios de noche...

* * *

><p>Digamos que esto es más un cuadro que otra cosa. Antes tenía una historia. Pero FanFiction se la ha cargado. Ha vuelto el mismo tema, pero no es lo mismo. No estoy tan satisfecha. Igual algún día en el que tenga tiempo intento reescribir lo que hice. Y lo pongo como segundo capítulo.<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
